When the video game goes suddenly wrong
by Ann-Nickolas
Summary: PG-13 for the slashy-ness What happens when me and my best friends are swept into the world of Middle Earth, and the truths that are shown...


The battle raged on and Legolas Greenleaf fought to save the lives of so many innocent people who knew no better. He fought Urk-hai after Urk-hai, trying to save as many people as he could. He finally saved the people of the village, saving the lives that would have been lost if not for the actions of Legolas and Gandalf, the White wizard. Legolas ventured out further into the lands of Rohan, pressing his fate and he went to help the soldiers of Rohan to protect it's people. He fired off his arrows, round after round, shooting the enemies and destroying the evils that Saruman had placed upon the land. As Legolas raced up the wooden staircase to find a new path to freedom, he was struck down by the fire that rampaged the building. "NOOOOOOoooo…" the eye of Sauron appeared before us and the it burned with all the fire of hell.   
  
"Dang fire," Kyoki mumbled, "I almost had it, it wouldn't turn." He sighed and pressed a button upon the control, starting the level over once again. It was just another weekend for us, spending time together during our senior year, never knowing what mystical events would soon occur to us. The Gap of Rohan approached us, and the Wolves of Isengaurd were ready for the hunt. They chased the blond elf around the clearing, trying with their might to smite him from existence. "YES!" The resounding shout of achievement bounced off the walls of the room. We cheered as the fellowship went to the rescue of Rohan and it's men.  
  
But something unexpected happened then. As we watched the rain fall onto the scrern, I felt a drop of water hit my cheek. I reached up and gingerly touched the skin and felt the cold touch of water. I held out my hand to see if the drops of rain were real or only just my imagination. Suddenly I was assaulted by the coldest rain imaginative. I called out to my friends, in hopes of trying to understand what this reality was. "Kyo?! Kyoki?! What's going on?!" "I don't know." We were all lost in the universe that we thought hadn't existed, we had entered the game that we and played for so long and had always hoped in our hearts was real. We were in Middle Earth.   
  
"Are you alright?" I blinked slowly adjusting to the dim light across the open land. I looked up to find the source of the voice when I recognized something unexpected. My mouth dropped and I stared unbelievingly at the sight that met me. I was looking up at the golden haired prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf himself. "I… I… I. KYO!" I shouted crazily towards my friend who had yet to wake up. "Huh? Ryu will you please… keep.." She stopped in mid-sentence and nearly fainted on site. "ELF!" she quickly stood and tackled the fair hero to the ground. "Excuse me young maiden, but would you mind removing yourself from me, so as I might be able to breathe?"   
  
"Legolas? Is everything alright?" Shouting could be heard from through the brush. "Ack, that idiotic elf must be climbing trees again." I laughed quietly from the remarks, I knew who the voices belong to. "Gimli…and Aragorn?" Kyoki was waking up beside me finally, and as he sat up I noticed something odd about him. "Kyoki.. you've.." "No one insults my elf!" Kyo stood and drew her bow taught and fired a arrow into the brush. We heard the familiar sound of metal on metal as the arrow was struck away. "What in the name of Valor are you doing?!" Legolas stood and tried to throw off Kyo, who had somehow attached herself to the elf's neck and was holding onto him with a grip of death.   
  
"Legolas, are you well?" A tall dark-haired ranger stepped out of the brush and cautiously made his way towards us with his sword brandished. "Aragorn!" the elf shouted, "In the name of all that's good, get this demon of a woman off me!" My eyes glowed as I saw the reflection of dim lights play off the sword, I mean I'm a fool for sharp objects. I reached out and grasped at the edges of his tunic. He paused and stared down at me in amazement. "You dare restrain me from protecting my companion?" He glared down at me and I smiled sweetly in return to him. "Your companion," I stated simply, "is in no danger. We are new comers to this land and refugees from another world." He stared at me in amazement and I coolly kept his gaze.   
  
"Very well then," he resheathed his sword and offered me his hand. I took it happily and he helped me to my feet. "Now tell me who are your friends?" I walked quickly over to Kyoki and began to help him to his feet, "This my friend Kyoki, in one of the languages of our world it means insanity." Aragorn gave me a quick nod and I held onto Kyoki's staff as he brushed off his robes. After I handed him back his staff I pointed over to the other one of the group. "That blonde, elf-crazed maiden is my friend Kyo, her name stands for today." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at me, "Those are quiet some interesting names you all have, might I inquire as to what yours is?" I laughed, "My name is Ryu, it stands for dragon. Please do not take us to seriously though, these are only our nicknames and not our true names." "Nick names… and what might that be?" I thought for a moment and turned to Kyoki for a bit of help, "Well it's like a false name that describes your personality or something about you." "But only your friends use it," Kyoki smiled as he made his way into the conversation. "Quite confusing indeed," muttered Aragorn. "So then these names are not your true names?" We both shook our heads, "No. But they are like your elven name. By the elves you are known as Estel, but by others you are known as Aragorn, and sometimes Strider." He gave us a curious glance and looked back and forth between both of us. "How is it that strangers from another world so know so much about me?" Kyoki smiled mischievously, "Why Lord Aragorn, your tales are known throughout our lands. You histories and adventures are transcribed even through our world." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at us, "Well if you know about me, then you should know about my companions." I turned to Kyoki, "Do you want me to answer this or do you want to?" He laughed and replied, "I think I'll enjoy telling him." He turned to Aragorn with a smirk upon his face as I rolled my eyes in response, "You," he began, "are Aragorn, heir of Gondor. He," he pointed to the dwarf, "is Gimli, son of Gloin, and a representative of the dwarven race. And lastly, we have Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood forest." He paused for a moment and looked hesitantly over Aragorn's shoulder, "Who is currently being mauled by Kyo." He turned to me, "Maybe we should go pry her off." I turned and judged the situation before consenting. "Yes, we probably should before the Prince of Mirkwood is taken hostage." We both laughed and headed over to the two blonds fighting over who would have the Prince's body. 


End file.
